


废弃燃烧

by ElysioniaHIBIKI



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Open Relationships, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysioniaHIBIKI/pseuds/ElysioniaHIBIKI
Summary: 有些人有进展，有些人没有，一个在愤怒失望与好奇中逐渐发酵至无可挽回的黄色废料故事。





	废弃燃烧

**Author's Note:**

> 主cp多昭，故事发生在多萝/昭野前提下  
> 没有任何逻辑与依据，纯属脑补，PWP，有轻微bdsm的倾向，有明确的重口味描写，可能引起不适。  
> “玩你啊，真的废物”，是因为多多直播对昭说的这句话一时冲动写的，只是想爽。  
> 有任何不适及时退出。

这种时候最怕他一张嘴坏了气氛，李汭燦还没彻底硬起来，觉得自己万一听到什么“学完了回去跟田野做”要笑场，干脆一伸手把人下半张脸一起粗暴地捂住了。胡显昭觉得呼吸不畅，象征性挣扎两下，那根东西隔着衣料挤在他臀缝里，要是弄脏了T恤洗起来不知道有多麻烦。轻轻踹了对方一脚。对方会意，剩下那只手把他的裤子扒下来半截，只露出那个要用的地方，丝毫没打算浪费。

你有前戏的准备么？这句话没能问出来，李汭燦的右手手指便已经探进他后头那个洞，另一只手仍然遮在他嘴上，只不过因主人玩心大起也不安分起来，试着撬开他的嘴唇往里头钻。胡显昭微微张开牙关，卖个破绽，立刻被大肆入侵。

灵活的指头平日在键盘上舞，现在就绞着他的舌头与肠壁拉扯挤压，上下的力道都没一点照顾他的调情意思，强硬又深入，是随着主导者的心意在玩弄剥削。褶皱被一道一道撑开，李汭燦毫不留情地撬开他体内所有细微又稚嫩的缝，快感灭顶，眼前一阵一阵地放着升天的烟花。

手指抽出，胡显昭噎住一般咳嗽两声，回头想去看对方，然而人动作太快，已经伸手把住了他的腰，两下就安置一件物品一般把他摆在腿上架好，手扶上他细长的腿，用力向里推。

AD两腿一夹，中间肉少得可怜，但再夹一根肉棒还凑合。对方嘀咕着太瘦了，从背后搂着他，阴茎的伞头在他穴口滑一下，划着他会阴过去，最后用力冲撞在卵袋上，撞得他自己的那根小一些的在空气里晃动颤抖，找不着依托抚慰的地方，只能无辜地流淌几滴淫糜前液。胡显昭大口喘气，眼前发昏，只想伸手去摸自己，却被一把拽住了手，一同禁锢在臂弯。

这下连动也动不了，只能被身后人狠狠顶撞腿间，擦得穴口发红，腿间起皮，湿漉漉的一塌糊涂。洞里在淌水，他方才被刻意先润滑过，内里被坏心眼地左右戳弄一番，快感的凸点只被草草蹭过几下，食髓知味，现在又被这样撩拨不进去，已经在叫嚣饥渴。可李汭燦不放过他，不给痛快，只恶意用他的腿夹住了捣，像在玩一个全身上下都有意思极了的瓷娃娃。

他睁着眼睛张大嘴，涎水从嘴角淌下一丝，几乎不知廉耻。李汭燦正埋在他脖颈野蛮地留下痕迹，不经意瞥见那银丝，于是改用单手抱紧他不准动弹，另一手伸出来擦过他的唇。

“天赋异禀。”他说，轻笑起来，将那擦过嘴角的手移到胡显昭的大腿还干燥的部分抹掉，漫不经心。

胡显昭迷迷糊糊低头，看见对方的阴茎在自己腿间长出来，狰狞又粗大，硬生生推开那些皮肉又缩回去，可怖，淫秽，像在重复某种原始而不可抗拒的仪式。他恍惚了，仿佛回到那一日赛后被中单按在角落里亲吻，捉住下巴避无可避——也就像那时一般忘了挣扎。

他的穴口已经被两人混杂的体液浸透了，一下下被阴茎鞭打泛起泡沫，水声太大，令人面红耳赤。那地方欲拒还迎地收缩着，整个人被摩擦而来的钝软快感折磨得发抖，细声呜咽着，却始终得不到真正的满足。李汭燦的耐心太好，简直不知疲倦，也没有多少技巧可言，只不过是平常欺负AD欺负惯了，现在也没打算收手。

“你喜欢这个吧，是不是？是不是挺喜欢我操你的腿，你都硬成这样了，没帮你摸前面也能硬成这样，是不是喜欢被我这样抱着操？嗯？说话啊胡显昭，叫点好听的。”

中单凑在他耳边低声呢喃，手掌却相反地狠狠抽打他的大腿外侧，一声清脆的响，那处皮肤开始发红。

“自己把腿夹紧点，别让我说第二遍，不然你今天别想射。”

尽管已经几乎不知身在何处，他仍然在迷乱中听清了这句威胁，激得他浑身一颤，不由自主地便照做夹紧了双腿，那根肉棒在腿间凸起的触感更加明晰，肆无忌惮地进出着。李汭燦被他那点肉乖巧的挤压摩擦取悦了，赞赏地喟叹一声，伸手下去，奖励一样地握住他的阴茎。

这下便不仅仅是放烟花了——后头被人顶弄，前面被人把玩，尽管没被真的插入，却产生了自己确实像个女人一样在挨操的错觉。胡显昭慌乱地摇着头，尝试从这甜美粗暴的折磨中解脱，扭动着想要起身，却被对方按在怀里动弹不得。

李汭燦举铁成效显著，虽然没能长出轮廓鲜明的大块肌肉，制住一个身板没长开的男孩却绰绰有余，前后一起刺激，时不时在他耳边舔舐吹气，没过多久便逼得他呜咽着射了出来，双腿无力地在空中踢蹬两下，瘫在对方臂弯里，每根手指都麻软。精液洒在腿间，两人的阴茎都被湿淋淋地包裹住，中单用手沾了一点，塞进他的嘴里，他瞪大了眼睛。

“自己的味道怎么样？你也射得太快了，处男么。”

当然是。胡显昭迷迷糊糊想起田野与自己的吻，对方平时跟他开玩笑时肢体接触从来都不脸红，到了真正要亲的时候却连手也不知道该往哪儿放。他们那时谁也不知道该说些什么，红着脸对视，在休息室里胡乱地用嘴唇与嘴唇碰了一下，然后金经理进来了，喊他们准备上场。那个吻很甜，但是现在嘴里的味道是咸腥的。

“原来你还没跟田野试过吗，一次都没？你们太慢。”

听着对方的嘲讽，胡显昭感到那根粗大的滚烫柱棒终于离开了他的腿间，滑到穴口附近打转，浅浅埋入又抽出。里头的软肉不停收缩蠕动，尝到一点甜头就想将肉棒往深处吸，尽管他憋足了劲一言不发，背后的李汭燦却被身体那诚实的渴望给逗笑了。

“想要我进来？”

“……嗯，进来。”

“很能忍嘛，爱萝莉这个时候差不多已经疯了。”

“爱萝莉会跟你玩这些的吗？”他反问道。

心知肚明，答案应该是否。李汭燦心疼爱萝莉像怜惜一只小而柔软的麻雀，即使羽毛的色彩外人不觉得鲜艳，自己也绝不会损害其一分一毫，怎么可能将这样折磨人的招数用在与对方的床事上。想必是有什么想玩却没玩成的现在就拿到自己身上来一一实践，冷眼看他被快感弄得欲仙欲死，说不定从中还获得些奇异扭曲的成就感。

“这跟你没关系吧？”意思大概确实是否。

“没关系你还提，他很久没理你了吧，我上次看他跟田野双排，不理你。”

胡显昭挑挑眉，尽管身体在挑逗下不堪重负，嘴上仍然说着不讨人喜欢的大实话。果不其然，李汭燦脸色一冷，硬掐了一下他大腿内侧方才被磨红了的皮肤，AD对这一下猝不及防，疼得几乎跳起来，不由得长长哽咽了一声。

“不会说话少说点，昭皇，操死了可不关我事。”

话音刚落，炽热挺直的阴茎便再也不顾那湿漉漉的后穴能否适应，长驱直入，狠狠撞进了身体的深处，一插到底，填得满满当当。胡显昭倒抽一口冷气，他预想最初那一下不可能太好受，却没想到能撑得如此酸胀，稍稍一动都能感到那恐怖的东西在身体里拉扯。

李汭燦显然对这吓得全身僵直的反应十分满意，没有哪个男人会因为自己尺寸太大而感到不满，眼前年轻一点这人脸都因为身下被撑开的感觉而片刻苍白，转瞬间便又被情欲的红染透。胡显昭能感到那根东西在自己的后穴中突突跳动，也是一副迫不及待的姿态，低头便能看见两人下身连接的地方，严丝合缝，咬得死紧。

坐着不动已经感到了负担，中单稍一前后晃动，他立刻完全受不了了，哀叫着想要求饶，虽然这段突然的性事与温柔本就没有关系——李汭燦听了他示弱的声音反而兴奋起来，低喘着开始摆动腰上下，插进滑出，讨伐每一寸脆弱敏感的秘地。

这人的玩性施虐心态用在平日里总是惹人生气的后辈身上格外得心应手，叫人舒爽，双手也不闲着，一手掰住胡显昭下颚不让他合拢嘴，一手摸到身体相连的地方，企图将那个被撑平的穴口再玩弄松一些，松到能塞些稀奇古怪的东西进去就更好。

胡显昭感受到了那种支配感，在这个晚上，他成为了对方的一件东西，可以被握在手中，可以被放在胸口，可以含在嘴里，被精确却漫不经心地拿起放下，循照着一些他不能明白却愿意遵守的隐秘规则。只要闭上眼睛，将这一部分的自己交给对方，另一部分便站在一旁冷眼旁观，这般狂暴的快乐就能涌泉般蔓延灌满全身，再也没有任何顾虑。

一滴涎水掉下来，与下身的液体融合在一起，比方才在腿间摩擦时还要更混乱旖旎，李汭燦喜欢看不见对方脸的背后位，更喜欢听他一贯平静的声音逐渐混入呻吟喘息不能自己的样子，心理快感胜过享受单纯阴茎摩擦肠壁。

胡显昭放弃了抵抗，钳住他下颚的手指再一次伸进口腔里捉他的舌头，翻搅混合甘之如饴，指腹滑过齿贝与牙龈，模仿阴茎进出操他的嘴，节奏逐渐与下身凶狠的侵入同步，令他产生了连唇舌被玩弄都在产生快感的错觉。那手指玩够了舌头，便恶意地挪到毫无防备的脖颈旁轻轻扼住。空气逐渐开始不足，AD张嘴呼气，尝试在束缚下获取更多的氧，一呼一吸几乎喑哑。

“听说人在窒息的时候高潮会特别特别爽。”他听到李汭燦凑在他耳边说道，饶有兴趣。

“那你就……试试，啊？”脸色更加涨红，他连话都快说不清了，但中单精准接受了这一条信息，获得了允许一般，掐住脖子的力道加重了许多，这一下连一点儿气也进不来了。胡显昭睁着眼睛，看向天花板上的顶灯，那白光逐渐在他眼里散射，泛出模糊不清的暧昧光点。

“唔，唔……”

与此同时下身也没闲着，李汭燦加快了速度，放弃了先前在敏感点旁打转磨蹭不直接碰触的挑逗方式，每一下都撞在那个胡显昭叫得最凄惨的点上，深入其中，几乎想把卵袋也撞进去似的贪婪。没几下胡显昭便已经遭不住，快感凶猛，刺激与热度令人沉溺其中，呼吸被控制住，连思考都已经无法做到。

他无助地眨眨眼睛，嘴张了张没能发出更多的声音，便在窒息与侵犯中又一次痛快地射了出来。这一次量少了一些，断断续续地洒在床单上，下半身又酸又涨，泡在温暖又黏腻的水里一般，颤抖着发送无法再承受更多的讯号，明明是舒服的，他却察觉自身神智濒临崩溃边缘。

李汭燦仍然没有射出来，插在里面享受那软肉层层包裹献媚，对方窒息时后穴夹得紧，爽得他几乎赞叹出声。他耐心极好，并没打算这么轻易地就缴械。一顿大餐吃到甜点环节也不愿松懈，最后一口落入腹中前，别想让他就此罢手。AD那根软下来后可怜地倒在小腹上，仍有液体一点一点自小孔渗出，暗示着主人失控得彻彻底底。

他笑了一声，将那东西握在手里，一下轻一下重地揉搓，原本闭着眼睛快要昏过去的人这下睁开眼睛，几乎哀求。

“别……没有了，别碰，呃嗯——啊，别碰了……”

“没有了，这个射不出东西来了吗？”李汭燦弹弹手里那根已经射了两回的东西，怀里的人便惊得腰背一挺，连呻吟的音调都抖两抖，可怜至极，但他没流露丝毫怜悯，声音冷淡，“射不出来不就是没用了？前面都没用了还叫得这么大声干什么，是哪里在爽啊？”

“……不要这样……”

“是不是后面在爽，嗯？是不是这个被插的洞在爽？”原本动作还能说是温柔的手指狠狠掐了一下孔眼，精神萎靡的阴茎又无力地颤动一下，后穴里安分了一会儿的那根肉棒同时毫不留情地碾过最舒爽的那块褶皱，突如其来，又疼又爽，胡显昭惊叫出声，“回答我，你是哑了吗？”

“啊，是，是这个……操……”

“是什么？”

“是这个洞在……在爽……”

“这就对了，”中单安抚性地摸了摸方才被自己下手虐待的地方，盯着对方脖颈上滑下的冷汗，语气循循善诱，“前面废了后面还可以爽成这样，你知道为什么会这样么？”

“……”

“刚不都说过吗，你忘了？因为你天赋异禀啊。下面这个洞，跟女的骚穴没什么两样，一样贪吃，一样能被玩得满腿是水，一样让你翻着白眼叫个不停，以至于前面那根除了用来放尿就是个废物，就算没了也一样。”

说到废物两字时，仿佛为了强调，那根捅在他穴中翻搅的阴茎被无情拔出，穴口与肉棒脱离时“啵”一声轻响，还没等肠壁感到空虚，便再一次狠狠插入，蹂躏过穴口的括约肌直贯到底，撞在最深处前列腺前的地方。那位置太过深入，塞满的感觉令人想吐，快要在小腹上印出凸起来。

胡显昭说不出半句反驳的话语，连声音也发不出来，他像被雷劈了一般，僵硬着身子在对方怀里瑟瑟发抖，几乎掉下眼泪——他失禁了，水柱一小股一小股从他身前的肉棒里涌出。

“……好脏啊Iboy，没忍住？”李汭燦挑眉。

“……”

AD张大着嘴，眼神茫然，原本在眼角打转的泪珠终于凝聚成滴，从颊边淌下。那不是代表着任何情绪的泪水，不过是身体在遭受过度刺激后自然而然的回馈。他心中没有浮现出委屈，屈辱或愤怒，虽然他本应如此感受，但下一个瞬间便忘记了要这样做——李汭燦射在了他的身体里，今夜的第一次发泄，却没有任何要拔出来的意思。

对方的动作出人意料地轻柔，就这插在里头的姿势将他在怀里翻过来，放倒躺在床上，两人在这场性事中终于面对面对视。李汭燦沉默了片刻，伸出手去擦那些先前没看见的对方脸上流淌下来的眼泪，胡显昭喘息了片刻，已经没有太多表情。

两人对视良久，他开口解释。

“不是我自己想哭的，是身体自己……”

“我知道。”

对方低声说道，那晦暗的眼神里有摧毁的欲望，有压抑的理性，以及不知道哪里来的一点可惜，他不知自己是否看错。

“但是没事的，胡显昭。”

说罢俯身下来，李汭燦在他惊异的目光中吻上了他的嘴唇，这是一个温柔的吻，几乎含情脉脉。他闭上眼睛，同时感到下身后穴中源源不断冲击在肠壁上的滚烫热流——是李汭燦尿在了他的身体之中，一个深入本能，避无可避的占有标记。现在，现在，到这里来。他抬起双腿，笨拙地缠上对方的腰，接受了这奇异而不被常人所理解的刻印。

**Author's Note:**

> 交……作业？  
> 其实明明是在写另一篇多萝来着，但是看了直播这句话，遐想连篇。  
> 我有罪，我有罪。


End file.
